


First Meetings

by mothercetrion



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Animals, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i mean theyre spirit animals but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothercetrion/pseuds/mothercetrion
Summary: Fujin meets Nightwolf’s spirit animals for the first time. Turns out that bears are just as scary as he imagined them to be.
Relationships: Fujin/Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	First Meetings

“What if they don’t like me?”

“They will! If I like you—and we know for a _fact_ that I do—then they will like you just as much.”

They were in the yard of Nightwolf’s home in Earthrealm. It was early fall, just chilly enough for them to need a jacket not to shiver. Orange leaves fell from the trees, coating the ground and causing a crunch with every step. 

They had been dating for a few months, and Nightwolf had decided that meeting his spirit animals one-on-one was in order.

“What if Komo eats me?” Fujin questioned. He was sitting on a picnic blanket in their yard, watching as Nightwolf trained with his tomahawks. “Or even tries? He’s massive.”

“He won’t.” Nightwolf couldn’t help but laugh. “He’s friendly, deep down. He may just be… a tad untrusting at first.” He discarded his tomahawk and sat down next to Fujin on the blanket. “Are you not worried about Kiba or Hana? They could hate you too.”

“Of course, I am.” Fujin leaned back to rest on an elbow. “But Kiba and Hana are smaller in comparison. They cannot snap me in half as Komo can.”

“It will be fine,” Nightwolf assured. He reached into the basket that they carried from their home and pulled out the sandwiches that they had prepared earlier in the day. Grilled cheese, kept warm by tin foil. “Here. Eat. It’s lunchtime.”

Fujin took a sandwich and unwrapped it from its foil, taking a bite from a corner as Nightwolf did the same. Nothing could quite top a picnic ten feet away from their house. It was one of the many joys of living in the woods.

Minutes passed while they ate. They chatted idly about whatever came to mind, mostly their allies and the coming autumn. Fujin almost forgot his worries about meeting the spirit animals…

…until he heard a sudden grunt behind him. He turned around, and he was met with the sight of glowing eyes and a giant spirit bear. Komo.

Fujin gasped and slid back on the blanket in surprise. He moved to sit behind Nightwolf, his eyebrows furrowed in distress. Nightwolf was laughing, having to put down his sandwich so he wouldn’t drop it on the ground. “Startled, Fujin?” he teased.

Fujin sat up and watched as Komo walked around the blanket to stand next to Nightwolf, sniffing at him and grunting as a greeting. “Is he always like this?” he asked.

“Not to me.” Nightwolf rewrapped his sandwich and placed it back in the basket. “He’s just wary. Wanted to get a good first smell!” He gave Komo a smile and reached up to scratch his ears. The spirit bear grunted again and laid down in front of him, clearly content with his ears being scratched. Fujin could only watch in awe.

“He… He likes scratchies?”

Nightwolf turned his head with a bewildered laugh. “Scratchies? Never heard it called that.”

“I’ve heard many people call it that. Johnny does.” Fujin smiled as the bear rolled around on the leaves to scratch his back. “When people pet their dogs like this, they call them scratchies sometimes.”

“Ah.” Nightwolf lowered a hand to scratch one ear. “Then, yes. He does! Very much.”

Fujin slid a little closer to him. Komo suddenly stopped moving on the leaves and looked directly at Fujin, causing the god to halt in his tracks. “He hates me.”

“He does not!” Nightwolf turned to face Fujin fully, opting to pet Komo’s head. “Here, lower your hand, let him smell you.”

As told, Fujin lowered his hand to Komo’s snout. The bear lifted his head and gave him a sniff, and he lowered his head with a satisfied grunt. Fujin reached forward and began scratching one of his ears while Nightwolf scratched the other. Much to his surprise, Komo’s eyes closed and he sighed contently. Fujin grinned. “We have established friendship.”

“He’s a literal teddy bear. He is a threat in kombat, but outside of it… he does this.” Nightwolf finished his scratching and moved to continue eating his sandwich. “Kiba is here too, by the way.”

“What?”

Sure enough, seemingly out of thin air, Kiba approached from behind Fujin. He sniffed Fujin’s shoulder and was quick to decide that Fujin was a friendly face. Then much to the god’s surprise, his tail started to wag. 

“Aww.” Fujin reached up to pet Kiba’s head, grinning from ear to ear. “He’s quicker to be nice!”

“He’s social. No different than a real dog.” Nightwolf reached over to pet the spirit wolf in greeting. “He’s a good boy, aren’t you, Kiba?”

Kiba’s wagging increased tenfold at being told that he was a good boy. He laid down next to Fujin with a deep sigh, his tail still thumping on the leaves on the ground. Fujin petted the top of his head and looked up at the trees above their heads. “Is Hana nearby? I have not met her.”

“Yes. She just likes to maintain solitude. She will come out when she’s ready.” Nightwolf finished off his sandwich and grabbed another. “It’s her nature to be distant from others, but she is not fond of new people. It won’t be much longer.” 

“I will wait as long as she desires me to,” Fujin said. 

And soon enough, there was a distant caw, and the spirit eagle flew from the trees and landed on Nightwolf’s shoulder. Fujin watched in awe as she stared him down, eventually moving to sit on his shoulder to investigate him further. Fujin sat still as she settled down on his shoulder; she had decided that he was a comfortable seat. 

He looked at Nightwolf with a growing grin. “She likes me!” he said excitedly. 

“She does!” Nightwolf returned the smile. “I knew she would. She knows that you’re a relaxing presence, a joy to be around… No wonder she likes you so quickly.”

Fujin’s smile softened. He was always able to speak sweetly when the time was right.

They sat with the spirit animals for what felt like ages. Fujin and Nightwolf finished their lunch while the animals kept to themselves. Occasionally, Kiba wanted some attention, and Hana took laps in the sky above their heads, doing whatever she desired to pass the time. Eventually, Nightwolf found a rubber ball in the house and showed off Komo’s balancing skills, much to Fujin’s delight. What a talented spirit bear!

Eventually, evening fell upon the woods. Fujin bid the animals farewell one by one, and soon enough, they vanished into the air. Fujin had few doubts that it would be the last time he saw any of them.

Nightwolf laid a hand on Fujin’s arm, getting his attention. “I think they like you.”

“I think so too,” Fujin agreed. He grabbed Nightwolf’s hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “I want them to like me. I hope I made a good first impression.”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Nightwolf asked. “I liked you from the moment we met. I knew that they would too.”

Fujin leaned over to kiss his cheek. “You are too kind to me. I am undeserving.”

Nightwolf slid over to lean against his side. The air was cold, but it felt marvelous. “Nonsense. You’re very deserving.” He sighed in content. “I love you. I had a wonderful day with you. We need to do this again.”

Fujin chuckled. “A nice picnic outside our home? Or Komo scaring me?”

Nightwolf couldn’t help but laugh. “Both.”


End file.
